


Together

by hubdub15



Series: Off the Court [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, OC and Ukai are married, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubdub15/pseuds/hubdub15
Summary: Rei's life is as close to perfect as perfect gets, in her opinion. There's just one thing missing.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Off the Court [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033155
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series Off the Court. All the stories exist in the same universe and are connected, but they are meant to stand alone. You do not have to read all of them to understand each individual plot. Reading them all does make for a great experience though!
> 
> A big thanks to my friend E for helping me with the ending 🧡

_Song Recs:_

_pov - Ariana Grande_

_Blinding Lights - The Weeknd_

_Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur_

_Perfect Duet - Ed Sheeran, Beyoncé_

_positions - Ariana Grande_

* * *

“I still can’t believe you two are thinking about moving in together.”

“We’ve been exclusive for almost six months, I don’t see why not.”

“Because you swore off men completely after Dickface.”

“People can change. You told me you’d never settle down and you’re married now.”

Rei rolled her eyes at Nozomi and focused back on putting the finishing touches on her upper arm tattoo. They were in a small tattoo shop in Tokyo, where Rei had completed her apprenticeship and worked before she met her husband and moved to Miyagi to live with him. The familiar surroundings made her calm, which was always an added bonus when she was traveling to tattoo. Being away from home for any extended periods stressed her to the max. “Marriage is not settling down. I just signed a contract saying I own his ass until one of us dies.”

“And he owns yours.” Nozomi pointed out. “Sounds like settling down.”

“He can do whatever he wants with my ass. I don’t mind.” Rei kept speaking as Nozomi made a disgusted noise. “I’ve never gotten matching tattoos with him though. Things must be going well with Lover Boy is you two are talking about those.”

“Yeah. He’s something else.” Nozomi got a far away look in her eye as she smiled. “What about you and Ukai?”

“Gets on my nerves constantly, but I still love him.” Rei smiled. “I can’t wait to go back home and see him. Don’t tell him though. It’ll go straight to his head.”

“How long have you been gone? A month?”

Rei nodded. “I just keep getting more clients booking. He said he didn’t mind. It’s not like we need the money, but I want to build up our savings.”

“What for?”

Rei considered telling Nozomi. She hadn’t even spoken it out loud. She and Ukai had been married for almost three years now, together for five, and she was happy with where they were. They had their own house near the family store, complete with a little black-and-tan Shiba named Yoshi. He still worked with the Karasuno volleyball team, and she had her own tattoo parlor in Sendai that was already making a name for itself. She was also still able to travel to tattoo. But lately, she felt a yearning for something more. She felt it whenever she saw a family together, or a parent with their child. Especially when Ukai interacted with their friend’s son, Kazuo. She wanted a baby.

“Nothing in particular.” Rei lied smoothly. “Just some extra money in the bank.”

“Well, I’m still mad at him for taking you away from me.” Nozomi’s smile didn’t match her words. “I need my bad decision buddy.”

“Who’s to say you’d even have time for me anymore?” Rei said. “Kanna told me you and Kuroo have been joined at the hip.”

“Did she also say she can’t be in the same room as him for more than an hour?” Nozomi rolled her eyes. “She’s trying to be civil, but I swear sometimes she’s ready to jump over and snap his neck half the time.”

“Give her time. She’s protective, it’s in her nature.”

“Stop being so wise and finish my tattoo.”

Rei put her gun to the side so it was out of the way before pinching the soft skin on the underside of Nozomi’s arm. She yelped and immediately reached over to smack Rei. “That hurt!”

“Order me around like that again and I’ll tattoo her holding a drumstick.” Rei warned.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a while before Nozomi spoke again. “How is Mitsu?” She asked, referring to their mutual friend. “She didn’t say much when I talked with her a few days ago.”

“She’s been better.” Rei told her truthfully. “Terushima’s decided he wants to try to be a part of Kazuo’s life, again, and he’s pestering her about it. It’s stressful.”

“Give it a few weeks, he’ll give up.” Nozomi grumbled.

“You said it, not me.” Rei held up her free hand. “I told her I’m first on the list to kick his ass if he tries some shit.”

“Is it affecting her work at all? I saw she got a new modeling gig.”

“She’s not allowing it. As far as I know she’s going no contact. There’s no court order requiring visitation, and he’s too stupid to actually do anything about it.” Rei dipped the needle in more ink to continue working on the flower crown. “She’s loving work though. I referred one of Ukai’s old players to her a few months ago. He’s a fashion designer and mentioned he was looking for female models with tattoos but couldn’t find any through agencies. She’s been working with his company for a while, it seems to be good for her.”

“What kind of person is he?”

“Nice but borderline timid.”

“Mitsu would eat him alive.” Nozomi grinned.

“Maybe that’s just his type.” Rei winked, and they both cracked up.

They fell into a comfortable silence while Rei put the finishing touches on Nozomi’s tattoo. Rei and Nozomi had been friends for close to a decade now, there wasn’t a need to fill the empty space. They texted almost constantly about everything going on in their lives. Although Nozomi hadn’t spoken often about her new boyfriend Kuroo until they had made it official a few months ago. Rei could tell just by the way she talked about him over the phone that she was happy. Seeing it in person was even better, Nozomi was practically glowing. She was so much happier than she had been. Good thing too, or else Rei would have found this Kuroo and killed him slowly.

She put the finishing touches on Nozomi’s tattoo and moved back. “There, done. Let me take some pictures to send to Yuna.”

“Tell her thank you again for adding the touchups to the design.” Nozomi smiled as she posed for Rei, showing off the finished product. “It turned out fantastic.”

“You’ll probably see her before I will. She’s essentially under house arrest while I’m in the city.”

“What? Why? She’s an adult.”

“Apparently my mother found out I took her to a “seedy nightclub” downtown, and because she doesn’t want her only hope corrupted further, she’s not letting Yuna out of her sight until I leave.”

“She’s psycho.”

Rei shrugged. “I’m used to it by now. She hates me, I hate her, it’s normal. I still took Yuna to a club for her birthday though. She was able to sneak out.”

“Maybe you are a bad influence.”

“Of course I am. Why would I want to be anything else?” Rei smiled and started bandaging the fresh ink. “When is Lover Boy coming in to get his tattoo?”

“I’m traveling to Sendai in a few months to visit Mitsu. Maybe he can come with me and we could go to your shop there.” Nozomi offered.

Rei nodded in agreement before hugging her friend tightly. “Stay safe on your trip.”

“It’s only Australia, I don’t think there’s rampant crime there.” Nozomi frowned.

“I’m taking about a different kind of safe.” Rei gave her a pointed look. “No glove, no love.”

Nozomi rolled her eyes and started walking out the door. “Bye, Mom!”

As soon as Nozomi was safely gone and her work station was clean, she bid goodbye to everyone in the shop and hopped in her car to make the long drive back to Miyagi. She made sure to send a quick text to her husband before she started her journey. He always worried about her safety, especially when she was so far from him.

🐯: omw home

🐔: k

🐯: 🤨

🐔: 😗

🐯: 🙄

🐔: be safe

Rei smiled and set her phone down on the passenger seat as she started on the highway. Usually when she was gone for long periods of time, she was able to go home at least for a day or two to see her husband, or he would travel wherever she was so they could spend some time together. This time however, he had been busy with coaching and she had been booked solid the whole time with barely any time to breathe. Although her pockets were more than happy with the business, she still felt an ache being away from him for so long. They had been able to talk on the video chat, but that was different from feeling his solid warmth in her arms.

Her heart quickened at the thought of what they would probably get up to when she got home. The last time she had come home after an extended work trip, she’d barely been able to get out of the bed the next day, and Ukai had made sure to use that extra time in bed to both their advantages. Her thighs clenched together at the memory. If she was lucky, she would hopefully get the same treatment.

The rest of the drive passed quickly, as her best friend Mitsu called her and they spoke for the better half of her journey about how their weeks had gone, the clients Rei had worked on in Tokyo, and Mitsu’s newest idea for a tattoo she wanted to do as soon as the shooting for her current campaign was done, which took almost the entire time as they kept getting off topic. Rei didn’t mind at all. She hated driving alone, being able to talk to her friend helped the time fly by until she eventually pulled into her driveway.

“Baby, I’m home!” Rei dropped her bag by the door and bent down to take her shoes off once she had entered the house. She waited to heard the sound of something tapping quickly on the floor to signal Yoshi was coming to greet her after her trip, but the house was eerily quiet. Was Ukai still at work? She had expected him to be home, especially with the team not having practice today.

“Kei?” She walked further into the house. No lights were on inside or in the backyard, save the solitary light above their kitchen table, beautifully highlighting a large bouquet of roses in the center that made her smile to herself. A welcome home present. He had to be around here somewhere if the light was on.

Just as she was about to check in the bedroom, Ukai’s arms grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back before he pressed the entire length of his body against hers up against the dining room table. Her small shriek of surprise was swallowed by his kiss, one she immediately returned with no hesitation as she snaked her free hand around his neck and tangled it in his hair. He growled into her mouth when she took his lower lip between her teeth and bit gently.

“Hello to you too.” She laughed breathlessly. His hands were everywhere, trying to pull at her coat while also attempting to get the button of her jeans open.

“No talk.” Ukai pressed one finger to her lips quickly before focusing back on his task. He finally got the button free but was now cursing at her coat’s zipper before abandoning it entirely and pulling his shirt over his head.

“Kei, at least let me take my coat off.” Rei told him as he kissed up the kanji inked on her neck.

“No time.” He growled. “Need to feel you.”

He yanked her pants down and off quickly to run his middle finger along her slit, testing to see how wet she was. He let out a low groan feeling her already slick for him, his finger gliding easily through her folds and passing over her clit, making her hips jerk towards him. Thinking of all the things she and Ukai could do to get reacquainted on the ride home was more than enough to get her wet, and she was ready. She heard the distinct sound of his belt clinking as he pulled it open, followed by his zipper.

“You want it from behind or facing me baby, pick quick.” Ukai ordered as he began to pull his pants down.

“Facing you.” She hopped up on the table behind her and spread her legs for him, finally getting her coat and shirt off. She rested her hands behind her, sticking her chest out for his hungry eyes. “I want to see you.”

“Stop being so sweet, it makes me want to go slow.” Ukai told her with a slight frown, pushing inside her with one smooth thrust. They both moaned at the sensation. How did she even survive a week without him?

“Then fuck me hard, daddy.” She whispered in his ear, licking the shell and biting it to spur him on.

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

He began fucking her rough and fast on the kitchen table, the vase of flowers rattling dangerously with every one of his thrusts. They had learned the hard way through too many broken vases that if they wanted to fuck here, they had to hold it down with something. Thankfully, rocks in the bottom as well as some magic gel Rei found online seemed to be working perfectly.

“Were you thinking of me on the way home?” He panted in her ear. “Is that why you’re already dripping?”

Rei moaned an affirmative, grabbing his head to pull it back down so she could kiss him. “I’ve been craving you since I left.” She responded, lifting her hips to meet his faltering rhythm. He was already close. She couldn’t blame him. Her stomach was tightening further with every snap of his hips against hers. She was too.

“Yeah?” Ukai thrust hard into her and held himself deep inside, grinding against her clit with his pelvis. “You wanted my cock? Wanted me to fuck you like this?”

She nodded and arched into his touch when he licked a line up her chest through her breasts to taste the salt on her skin. “Yes.” She breathed, both to his question and to his explorations across her body.

“Say it.” He wouldn’t move, opting to grind against her instead no matter how much she rolled her hips to encourage him. “Say you want my cock.”

“I want it.” She whined if only to get him to move again. “I want it so bad. Please, Kei. Please fuck me.”

He pulled out at Rei’s protest and picked her up, guiding her arms to wrap around his neck for better support as he carried her through the house. She wrapped legs around his waist as well and kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She could taste something faintly sweet mixed with a hint of smoke from his cigarettes. His steps faltered beneath him and he let out a curse when his shin accidentally hit the leg of one of the chairs. She smiled against his lips, she loved distracting him. Finally arriving at their bedroom, he fell flat on his back on the bed and looked up at her with a devilish smirk. “Then take it from me, baby.”

Rei grinned down at him and climbed on top, taking his cock in hand and sinking down immediately. She rolled her hips expertly and slowly, counterbalancing the rough fuck they had started with in the kitchen. She wanted this to last at least for a bit longer. If she was on top, she could control his climax better as she set the rhythm.

He set his hands on the backs of her thighs, allowing her to control the pace and how she moved. He was just along for the ride. She appreciated that. Sometimes, she wanted to be in charge, and right now, Ukai was more than happy to let her be. She bent down to kiss him, threading her fingers through his longer hair while she fucked herself back onto him.

“You feel so good.” Ukai told her as he kissed her neck. “I missed you so much.”

“Now you’re getting sweet.” Rei teased and stilled to kiss him softly.

“Shut up.” He growled against her lips. “Less talk, more moving.” He pinched her ass and she squealed.

She began to move faster against him, rendering him incoherent while she squeezed his dick and swiveled her hips. “Touch me.” She moaned. His fingers immediately flew to her clit to rub it in time with her thrusts. She pushed herself harder into his fingers, chasing after her orgasm. Suddenly Ukai cried out her name below her, gripping her hips with one hand to hold her tightly against him, his hot, sticky cum shooting up inside her. Ever the multitasker, Ukai kept working his fingers against her until she was letting out a high-pitched moan not moments later. She bent down and covered his mouth with hers, still riding him and his softening cock until her orgasm finally subsided. She could feel Ukai’s hot breath on her shoulder, still trying to catch his breath while she kissed his neck before sliding off him entirely.

“Welcome home.” Ukai mumbled as she cuddled into the free space under his arm.

She laughed and reached up to kiss his cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby.” He turned at the last second and caught her lips. “How was the drive?”

“Long and boring. I should have taken the train.” She finally registered the lack of dog in their home and lifted her head off the bed. “Where’s Yoshi?”

“He’s with Gramps, being spoiled rotten probably. He’s dropping him off later.” He turned his head and gave her a half smile. “I wanted you all to myself for a little bit.”

Rei smiled back and kissed him again. “Let’s make dinner. I’m starving.”

“I bet you are.” She rolled her eyes at his grin. He was incorrigible sometimes.

Once they got cleaned and dressed, they went into the kitchen to make something simple, more for sustenance than actual enjoyment. It was guaranteed they’d spend all night in bed not sleeping and they needed the energy. Ukai opted to go shirtless, showcasing the two large black wings tattooed on his back, framing the kanji for fly in the center, identical to the kanji on the team banner for Karasuno. _Damn it, those are still so fucking hot. He knows exactly what he’s doing_.

They both moved around the kitchen with the skill and familiarity of two people who had lived together for a long time, stopping from time to time to kiss or just hold each other. They had been apart for longer periods, but for some reason the longing to be together was worse this time. Ukai had admitted to her early on in their relationship he hated when they had to leave each other, back when they were doing long distance between Tokyo and Miyagi. She had immediately dropped her bag by his door and declared they move in together, since they both dreaded being apart. It only took a few weeks for her to move officially from Tokyo, and they had been together ever since.

“How much longer?” Ukai asked, coming up behind her at the stove.

“I literally just put the water on to boil.” Rei turned her head to glance at him. “Did you already make the meat?”

“No. I got distracted.” He emphasized this by grabbing her ass and squeezing.

“Slow down. I need to eat.” Rei grabbed one of his hands and pushed it back towards him.

He ignored her and pulled her away from the stove, wrapping his hands around her waist and setting her on the counter to step between her legs. “That stove takes forever. We have time.” He kissed her slowly, pulling her closer with his hands on her ass until she was almost at the edge of the counter.

“If the house burns down it’s on you.” She mumbled but still wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold him. He grunted in acknowledgment and pulled her shirt up to expose her breasts. She hadn’t bothered with a bra, she knew it was coming off sooner or later once they were done eating.

“Would you ever get your nipples pierced?” Ukai asked, pushing her breasts together and feeling the weight in his hands. He kissed the top of each and buried his face in her cleavage. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the way the brown locks felt against her skin.

“Maybe.” She allowed with a smile. “Would you like that?”

He turned his lust-filled gaze up to her through his lashes. “It would be so fucking hot.” He told her breathily, laying the flat of his tongue over one nipple and licking upward. She gasped at the rough feeling and her hand flew up to grip his shoulder and keep balance.

“I’m here! Get decent!” Ikkei Ukai’s voice reverberated through the house from the entryway just as Ukai began to trail his kisses down Rei’s stomach. They glanced at each other quickly before jumping apart and pulling their clothes back into place. Ukai lunged for his discarded t-shirt from earlier, pulling it over his head quickly. She heard Yoshi’s nails clicking against the floor just before he ran into the kitchen, making a beeline straight to her and jumping on her legs, crying until she picked him up. She tried to avoid his tongue the best she could while Ikkei turned the corner and took in the pair of them, both with a slight air of guilt from almost being caught by a family member.

“Busy?” Ikkei smirked knowingly.

Ukai frowned back at his grandfather. “The doorbell still works.”

“You gave me a key.” Ikkei responded. “I don’t need to ring the doorbell.”

“Thank you for watching him.” Rei interrupted the two men before they could start bickering, the Ukai family pastime. She set Yoshi down but the dog stuck to her legs like glue. “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“He never is.” Ikkei waved her off. He noticed the boiling water on the stove behind them. “Are you making dinner?”

“We were.” Rei pinched Ukai’s side at his tone before going to tend to the noodles. “We’re going to eat soon.”

“Good. I’ll call your parents. They asked me to see how Rei was.”

“Grandpa, she just got home.” Ukai frowned. “That wasn’t an invitation for you to stay.”

Ikkei already had his phone up to his ear and was in the middle of a call. “Isei, it’s me. Keishin wants you and the wife to come over for dinner. Bring the kid too. And food.” He listened for a moment then hung up. “Your mom is bringing katsu.”

“At least we don’t have to cook.” Rei told Ukai as Ikkei disappeared into the living room.

“I wanted to have the night to ourselves.” He whispered back.

“We’ll have tomorrow night.” Rei promised, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing a kiss over his heart. “Good thing you got your fill when I got home.”

Ukai growled and tilted her face up to his. The intensity in his eyes caused Rei’s stomach to coil in anticipation with the promise of what was to come when they were finally alone.

“I’ll never get my fill of you.” He whispered, sealing his promise with a kiss.

It still felt slightly foreign to Rei interacting with Ukai’s family, even though they had been together for over five years now. She had never experienced what a normal family was like; her father was away working for most of her childhood, leaving her with an emotionally distant mother who preferred to leave her three daughters in the care of nannies rather than parent herself unless it came to criticizing her daughter’s choices. Because Rei was the furthest thing from her mother’s vision, they had never gotten along. Rei couldn’t recall any memory of her receiving praise from her mother. The last time they spoke before Rei got married, Akito told her she wished she could disown her and ‘be rid of her for good’, but Rei’s father would never allow it. She obviously had not come to the wedding. Not that Rei would have wanted her there anyway.

Ukai’s family however had welcomed her with open arms the first time she met them. His parents had started calling her ‘daughter’ almost immediately, and she got along so well with his grandfather that she went to see him at least once a week to have tea and discuss volleyball, since Rei used to play in middle and high school. The more time spent away from home, the better growing up. When Rei and Ukai had a fight, they didn’t immediately turn on her. They remained neutral and let them work it through themselves. Their love wasn’t conditional.

“Will you ever give me a tattoo?” Kenji, Ukai’s little brother asked when Rei was finished telling the family about her work trip to Tokyo.

“Sure. When you pay full price.” Rei smirked and Ukai let out a loud guffaw. Kenji sat back and mumbled something about ‘family loyalty’ before pushing some food around on his plate.

“You’re scared of getting a shot at the doctor.” His mother Taka frowned. “How would you handle a tattoo?”

“I could get a small one!” Kenji argued.

“When are you two going to give me more grandchildren?” His grandfather asked suddenly. Ukai immediately started choking on his water, coughing and pounding his chest while Rei rubbed his back and tried to not burst into flames from her blush.

“Geez, Dad, give them a break.” Isei, Ukai’s father, complained. “They haven’t even been married for five years.”

“Five years my ass. Your grandmother and I had you and your sister before we had been married five years.”

“Probably because you didn’t have birth control.” Kenji muttered into his glass. He let out a yelp when Ukai kicked him under the table.

“We’re not going to get any out of Kenji anytime soon, he’ll be single forever.” He ignored it when his other grandson let out an offended noise. “You’re the only chance.”

“Eventually.” Ukai finally said after composing himself. His hand found Rei’s thigh under the table and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He must have felt how uncomfortable she was or saw how her face was growing redder by the second. “But not right now.”

“I’m not getting any younger.” Ikkei huffed. “We need to start on the next generation.”

“Oh my god.” Isei muttered under his breath and buried his face in his hands while Taka hid her smile behind her hand.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully. The family stayed long enough to help clean up then left, allowing Ukai and Rei some time alone instead of having to entertain. Rei was tired, but she couldn’t sleep even if she wanted to. She was a bundle of nerves. Ukai probably wasn’t giving it a second thought, but she kept thinking about how Ikkei brought up the topic of children not long after Rei had thought of asking Ukai if they should start trying. It was like the universe was trying to tell her something.

They were cuddled together on the couch, not really watching the TV although it was turned on to some show they weren’t invested in. Rei was sitting on Ukai’s lap working on her tablet, updating her portfolio after her trip while Ukai drank a beer and watched her over her shoulder. His free hand caressed her side absent-mindedly, sometimes traveling to her hair to run his fingers through it or twist it around his hand. She resisted the urge to sigh at the feeling. She loved it when he played with her hair.

“That one’s really cool.” Ukai commented when he saw Nozomi’s finished tattoo.

“Yeah?” Rei looked at him for a second before focusing back on her work. “That’s Zomi’s tattoo. Yuna helped with the design.”

“Really?” Ukai took the offered tablet for a closer look. “It’s good. You making her your apprentice?”

“As if.” Rei laughed, taking it back and continuing to scroll through her portfolio. “One tattoo artist is enough for our family.”

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head. “If you say so.”

“I almost forgot. Mitsu texted and asked if we could watch Kazuo the weekend after next. She has a weekend shoot with Asahi and Misa can’t take off work.”

“I’m guessing the piece of shit didn’t offer.” Ukai frowned, referring to Kazuo’s father.

“Don’t start.” Rei warned. “I told her it was okay because I’m free. I didn’t know if you were.”

“I’ve got practice but he can always come with me if you need to meet a client.” Ukai shrugged. “He likes watching the older kids play.”

“Please make sure he doesn’t go home with a volleyball-sized bruise on his face again.” Rei begged. “I swear Mitsu almost killed me.”

“He was fine. You two worry too much.” Ukai grabbed the tablet from Rei’s hands and tossed it on the couch next to them, ignoring her protests. “Enough of that.”

“Hey! I was—” Her words were cut off as Ukai turned her head toward him and slanted his mouth over hers kissing her deeply. She hummed her approval and reached behind her to cad her fingers through his brown hair, holding him tighter. He trailed his left hand up her side to rest his hand against her neck, her pulse thrumming against his thumb and forefinger. He slipped his right hand past the waistband of her shorts and under the fabric of her underwear to circle her clit.

She stiffened under his hands, thoughts still swirling around her mind about kids. It had been in the back of her mind when he came inside her right after she got home, but now she was past the initial excitement of seeing him, it was all she could think about as he touched her and his tongue explored her mouth. She had to tell Ukai. Did ‘not now’ really mean ‘not ever’? Was it just to get his family off their back? Had his thoughts on children changed since they got married?

Ukai immediately noticed how she froze beneath his touch and withdrew her hand from her shorts, resting it on her waist and pulling away from their kiss. “What’s wrong? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She climbed off his lap and kneeled facing him on the couch. “Can we talk?”

His brow drew together at her question, on alert for what might be wrong. She wished she could take it back. That was _not_ the way she should have started that conversation. Now he would be on high-alert when she wanted him to be relaxed. “It’s nothing bad.” She assured him with a hand on his arm.

“Sure.” He took a swig of his beer and cleared his throat. He still looked away and focused on the tv while she spoke like he hadn’t just had his hands down her shorts and they weren’t just about to have sex. “What’s up?”

“Do you want kids?”

Some of the tension released from his shoulder as he gave her a crooked smile. “Yeah, of course. We already talked about this. Is that what this is about?”

She breathed and inward sigh of relief. At least that hadn’t changed. “I mean do you want kids now?”

His furrowed brow returned before he paused for a few moments, studying her closely. “Are you pregnant?” He finally asked.

“No, I’d be surprised if I was with the implant.” She told him. “I was just thinking about it recently.”

“Don’t listen to the old man.” Ukai interrupted. “He’s just being a pain in the ass.”

“It wasn’t him. I’ve been thinking about it more than just today, and I want to start trying.”

“For kids?”

“No, Kei, to win the lottery.” She deadpanned. “Yes, kids. What have we been talking about?”

He went quiet for a few moments looking away again, long enough that Rei felt nervous and was about to end the conversation, tell him that she was joking before Ukai finally cleared his throat. “I thought you said you wanted to wait a few years after we were married.” He kept his focus on the TV in front of him, avoiding her gaze. He usually avoided eye-contact with her when he didn’t want her to know what he was thinking. She had an uncanny ability for that, but right now that was shot. She was too nervous to tell what she was even feeling, let alone decipher what might be going on inside her husband’s mind.

“Well, it’s been a few years.” She shifted closer to him until her knees were touching the side of his thigh and began playing with the ends of his hair to distract herself. “I’ve just been feeling that urge lately. It feels like the right time. We’re financially stable, the house has already been paid off, we both have good jobs—

“Way to get me going, baby.” He glanced out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

She rolled her eyes at his interruption but continued. “I don’t want to pressure you if you want to wait longer, but I’m ready for kids.”

The silence stretched between them. Rei tried to read his face, but he was doing that thing he did when he was thinking deeply, where his brow knit together and his eyes went hard. It was the same look he had whenever he watched his players or studied another team during a match. Sometimes she would squish his face between her hands to break his focus. Now wasn’t the time, not when they were having a serious conversation. She did tap him on the arm though to bring him back to earth. His brown eyes searched hers as if he were trying to gauge her reaction but she remained neutral. He had a tendency to go along with whatever she wanted to make her happy, but she wouldn’t allow that to happen this time. Finding a place to eat or paint color on a wall, sure, if he didn’t absolutely hate it. But discussing bringing another human into the world, she need to know that he was 100% on board too. She didn’t want to lose him just because she wanted a baby. She’d chose him any day.

“Thank fuck.” Ukai finally sighed. She blinked at him a few times. Was that for no pressure, or because he agreed with her?

“What?” She uttered.

“I wanted to start trying but I knew you wanted to wait.” He smiled shyly and grabbed her hips, guiding her to straddle his lap. “I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“So I’ve been stressing for the past month for nothing?” Rei frowned.

“You’ve been thinking about this for that long?” He frowned. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“‘Hey honey, let’s have a baby’ isn’t really a discussion anyone should have over the phone.” Rei rolled her eyes at him. She brought her hands up to rest on his cheeks, kissing him softly. “You’re sure about this? You’re not saying yes just because I want to?”

“I’m sure.” He reassured her, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “Who else would keep me company while you’re gone? We can just make a mini-you.”

“I thought that’s what Yoshi was for.” She smiled.

“Yoshi can’t talk back.”

“You really want a mini-me that can talk back? You call me a brat all the time.”

“It’ll be different with our daughter. She’ll get away with murder.”

“Are we already deciding who’s going to be good cop and bad cop?”

“I think we can be both to our kids.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, letting out a shaky breath. “Our kids.”

“Our kids.” She repeated, kissing him again. “That sounds good.”

Ukai grinned and pulled her tight to his chest. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers, then slowly kissed across her jaw, sucking lightly every place his lips landed until they finally made their way to her ear. Her arms held him tighter when he gently sucked her lobe into his mouth. “Let me knock you up, baby.” He whispered near her ear in an attempt to sound seductive. Rei laughed and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

“I’m still on birth control, nothing’s going to happen until I get it taken out.” She grinned.

“Practice then.” He scooped her up off the couch while she let out a small shriek of surprise then continued laughing. He silenced her by kissing her fiercely, not breaking the connection until they reached their bedroom. He nudged Yoshi outside with his foot and closed the door quickly so their pet couldn’t follow.

He laid her gently on the bed before climbing up after her while she pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the floor next to them. He placed a tender kiss on her lips before kissing down her neck, chest, then her breasts where he frowned encountering the bra they were trapped in.

“Why’d you put this back on?” He almost whined as he reached behind her and unhooked the clasp, helping her out of it before tossing it on the floor with her shirt.

“I’m not going braless around your family. That’s weird.” Rei frowned.

“They know you have boobs, it’s kind of hard to miss them.” He kissed each, trailing his kisses lower. She relaxed into his touch, only able to focus on his lips on her skin as her heart started beating faster and her stomach clenched in anticipation. She could focus on nothing else, only Ukai, of his hot breath fanning across her skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. She jumped slightly when his tongue dipped inside her belly button before continuing on his track until he had taken the waistband of her shorts in his teeth, looking up at her with a question in his eyes. She nodded and lifted her hips to make it easier to pull them down her legs along with her panties.

“I don’t want them seeing my ni—ah!” Her sentence was cut off as a strangled moan erupted from her lungs when Ukai sucked her clit into his mouth without warning, rolling it between his lips.

“Such a pretty pussy.” Ukai mumbled more to himself than anything. She was only able to moan in response as he thrust his tongue inside her dripping hole, slurping up her juices while she reached down and gripped his hair. She heard him grunt in discomfort at the edge of the fogginess in her mind but it didn’t stop him from pushing his face further into hers to devour her cunt. His nose gently bumped against her sensitive bud as he shifted upward, kissing it again while he easily slid two fingers inside to start fucking her at an agonizingly slow pace. She clenched down hard at the new intrusion and his name fell out on a moan. When her hand pulled at his hair again, he let out an actual yelp of pain and grabbed her hand to release her grip. He looked up at her with a slight frown, his eyes hard.

“Be nice.” He ordered, taking her hand and placing it next to her on the bed.

“Sorry.” She managed not to sound too breathless. “You just feel so good.”

“It’s fine, baby. I missed you. Missed this. I just want to keep my hair.” He smiled and placed a kiss on her inside of her thigh and continued his assault on her pussy, lips joining his fingers which had never stopped moving. Her hips started to move on their own, chasing his lips trying her hardest to grind down on his mouth without using her hands.

“ _Yes_ , Kei, right there!” She screamed as his fingers curled inside her and hit that rough spot inside her. “Right there!” Ukai didn’t complain as her thighs squeezed around his head while she reached higher and higher toward her release. She felt him rumble against her and push farther inside her, thrusting his fingers directly against her g-spot until her legs began to shake.

Just as she was about to crash over the edge, she heard Yoshi start to whine and scratch at the door. She ignored it as best she could but the waves of pleasure she felt were already ebbing away and she was left feeling more frustrated than satisfied. Ukai looked over his shoulder when Yoshi’s whines grew louder. Rei could see him hesitate. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair to bring his focus back to her.

“Give him a few minutes, he’ll calm down.” Rei told Ukai, hoping that they could resume what they were doing before their interruption and ignore Yoshi’s scratching at their bedroom door. It had been way too long, she needed to feel her husband. A dog in their bed would hinder that.

Ukai nodded and leaned back down between her legs, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with her tongue, starting from the beginning to work her back up to where she had been. His tongue was softer this time, more pliant as she moved her lips to meet him. She tried to get back into the same headspace she was in before when she was on the brink of a mind-shattering orgasm, but she just couldn’t with Yoshi crying more loudly when his previous intrusions had not worked, and it seemed like the same for Ukai as he pulled away from her cunt with a sigh.

“Fuck.” Ukai groaned and flopped on his back beside her. “I can’t concentrate with him crying.”

Rei sighed in resignation and started to sit up. “I’m going to get him. He’ll ruin the door.”

“I’ll do it.” Ukai squeezed her thigh in his large hand and hauled himself off the bed, going to their door and opening it. Yoshi immediately bolted through the opening and jumped on the bed right next to Rei, glaring at Ukai as he settled in close to her body.

“You’re lucky you’re fucking cute.” Ukai warned as he undressed and climbed back into bed. Yoshi continued glaring at him even as Ukai rubbed behind his ears, but he eventually rolled over so he could have his belly rubbed. Rei couldn’t blame him. She was whipped for Ukai too, she could never stay mad at him for long.

“There’s always tomorrow. I’ll lose my novelty soon and you’ll go back to being the favorite.” Rei teased.

Ukai grumbled and scooped Yoshi up with one hand, depositing him on Rei’s other side so he could lay down next to her. “Man’s best friend my ass.”

“Dick’s worst enemy.” She grinned at him and let out another squeal as Ukai growled and pulled her to his chest.

“Rest up because we’re not leaving this bed tomorrow except for food and water.”

“Aye aye, sir.”

“He’s getting dropped of at Gramp’s tomorrow too.” Ukai nodded over her shoulder to the dozing dog behind her.

“Or we could just fuck in the shower, he hates the water.” Rei reminded him.

Ukai stared at her for a moment before his face broke out in a grin and he kissed her deeply. She melted into his touch with a hum and allowed him to roll onto his back with her on his chest. When he finally pulled away, they both were breathing heavily. If she could have, she would have fucked his brains out right there.

“I knew there was a reason I married you. You’re so fucking smart.” He smiled.

“One of us has to remember when the pay the bills.” She grinned.

“Sure as shit not going to be me.” He settled back onto his pillow and pulled the covers up around them. She shifted until her head was resting on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath as his heart thumped solidly in her ear. His lips barely ghosted the top of her head while she closed her eyes. “Good night, baby.”

She mumbled the same to him and they both drifted off to sleep. Sometimes, she couldn’t believe the life she had. When she was younger, she was convinced she would be unhappy her whole life. There had been no escape from under her mother’s thumb until she finally took a leap and ran away with only a small bag and a hope that there would be something else out there instead of a dead end. Just a few years later, after meeting so many people that loved her for who she was and not what they wanted her to be, she met her baby who reminded her every day just how much he loved her. She kept waiting for a catch, but it never came. Deep down, she knew it never would. They were both in it for the long run.

Now, it was just the beginning of the next chapter. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Until next time~


End file.
